powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology
The power to be a superhuman of godly power. Advanced version of Homo Superior Physiology. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Not to be confused with Mutated Godhood. Also Called * Almighty SPB (Super Powered Being) * Homo Superior Deity/God Physiology * Homo Supreme Physiology * Metahuman Deity/God Physiology * Superhuman Deity/God Physiology * Transcendent Metahuman/Neohuman/Superhuman Physiology Capabilities User is a metahuman so powerful they can be considered first rate deities. They can intuitively manipulate many if not all aspects of reality on a gigantic scale (planetary, cosmic, universal, multiversal and even omniversal), and enhance their physical abilities to nigh infinite levels, making them nearly all-powerful and virtually unstoppable. Applications Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Absolute Condition * Absolute Psionic Power ** Omni-Manipulation ** Omnipathy * Boundary Manipulation * Meta Probability Manipulation ** Absolute Access *** Alternate Reality Traveling *** Planeswalking *** Reality Filtering ** Remaking * Physics Manipulation * Psychopotence ** Mentifery ** Psionic Manipulation * Superpowered Physiology ** Multiversal Manipulation *** Creation ** Reality Selection *** Possibility Reconstruction Associations * Almighty Ascension * Alpha Physiology * Mutated Godhood * Nigh Omnipotence * Omega Physiology * Reality Condition * Transcendent Physiology Limitations * Like regular Superhumans, they would may undergo unwanted mutations once their artificial powers somehow become unstable. Known Users Gallery 106009-112380-captain-atom super.jpg|After surviving a quantum bomb detonation Nathaniel Adam would become Captain Atom (DC Comics) with the ability to control the creative and destructive portions of the Quantum Field. InFAMOUS The Beast.jpg|Due to prolonged exposure to the Ray Sphere's core, John White/The Beast's (inFAMOUS) gained powers that were at a level beyond that of other Conduits. 406px-Cable head.jpg|Nathan Summers/Cable (Marvel Comics) the progeny of Scott Summers and Madelyn Pryor; when unhindered by the T.O. Virus in his system has godlike potential comparable to Nate Grey. Nate Grey.jpg|Despite his young age, Nate Grey (Marvel Comics) wields psionic powers on par with Phoenix Force-imbued Jean Grey. David_Haller_(Earth-616)_from_X-Men_Legacy_Vol_1_21.jpg|David Haller/Legion (Marvel Comics) is called the God-Mutant, and has created alternate realities and erased the Elder Gods from existence. Wiccan as the Demiurge.jpg|William Kaplan/Wiccan (Marvel Comics) is a mystic reality shaper potentially surpassing his mother Wanda in power. Capable of rewriting reality on a universal scale as the Demiurge. Franklin Adult.jpg|Franklin Richards (Marvel Comics) is a beyond Omega Level mutant, strong enough to have defeated the combined might of the Celestials. ScarletWitch.jpg|Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch's (Marvel Comics) superior Chaos Magic can manipulate reality on a universal scale. Unspoken inhuman.jpg|The Unspoken (Marvel Comics) former leader of the Inhumans can control the way of terregenesis to simulate any superhuman power he desires. File:Apocalypse_marvel.jpg|En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse (Marvel Comics) was the first mutant in the world. Having spent centuries constantly evolving his body to survive, his powers have increased. File:Onslaught_(Psychic_Entity)_(Earth-616)_by_Granov.jpg|Onslaught (Marvel Comics) File:Molecule Man (Earth-616) from New Avengers Vol 3 24.jpg|Owen Reece/Molecule Man (Marvel Comics) is a powerful molecule manipulator. File:Max_Eisenhardt_(Earth-616)_from_Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_4_5_001.jpg|Max Eisenhardt/Magneto (Marvel Comics) is an Alpha-mutant, considered to be one of the most powerful mutants. File:Rachel_Summers_(Earth-811)_Prestige.jpg|Rachel Summers (Marvel Comics) is a mutant classified as a "Class Omega (contact)", who inherited enormous psionic powers from her mother, Jean Grey, and from the Phoenix Force. File:X-Men_Emperor_Vulcan_Vol_1_2_Textless.jpg|Gabriel Summers/Vulcan (Marvel Comics) is an Omega level mutant, possessing the ability to manipulate various forms of energy. File:Saitama.jpg|Due to the fact he had reached the very apex of his physical conditioning, Saitama (One Punch Man) is capable of performing feats that regular Metahumans aren't capable of doing. File:Lucy 1.png|Despite evolving infinitely thanks to being exposed to high amounts of CPH4, Lucy (Lucy) became one with the universe, becoming a Transcendent Metahuman as a result. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Almighty Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Science Powers Category:Physiology Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Divine Powers